


Please go to sleep. Please.

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, NOT kink or cglre!, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, also not remrom!, ts agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Prompt from the-no-name-system's regressuary prompts on tumblr.4. Dialogue Prompt: “Baby, please, it’s time to go to bed.”Remus is wide awake and Deceit is exhausted. However, Roman has an idea to tire out the little Duke. Caregivers Roman and Deceit, little Remus. NOT REM/ROM!
Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Please go to sleep. Please.

Deceit was tired. That was an understatement - Deceit was exhausted. But guess who was anything but tired?

“Remus. Please, baby boy, it’s bedtime. It’s too late for you and Daddy to be up.”

The onesie-clad little jumped off of the couch and ran behind it to grab his (somehow) forgotten plastic mace. “No bed! By order of Sir Duke of Stinky Land, there shall be no more beds allowed!” With that declaration, he crawled into the blanket “castle” that had been erected haphazardly. 

Deceit strained to contain his frustration, opting instead to drag his hand over his weary eyes encircled by dark rings. He was sure that his eyebags were starting to compete with Virgil’s, if they hadn’t already surpassed them.

Just as he was about to try another tactic, Roman appeared in the doorway.

“Why, what’s this? A rival kingdom? I must conquer it!” Before Deceit could even begin to object, the princely side had already rushed in after a squealing Remus.

“Now, who is this little Duke that dares try to reign in my kingdom?” “I’m Sir Duke of Stinky Land, an dis is my castle!” “Oh, and what a fantastic castle it is! You know what would make it even better?”

Remus’s eyes sparkled with curiosity as Roman waved a hand, conjuring a large pile of pillows and blankets. Remus squealed and clapped. 

“Now, what else does this Daring Duke need….ah! A loyal guard!” He conjured a large stuffed octopus. 

Remus gasped. “Oscar!” He clutched the stuffed animal close to himself and fell back onto the blanket pile. 

“Now we’re almost ready, we just need special books of knowledge!” A pile of bug-themed storybooks appeared. “And last but not least, you need your special royal adviser who can read these special books to you. Do you know who that is?”

“DeeDee!” Remus grabbed a book and crawled out to Deceit, who smiled tiredly at the small side. 

“Yes? Does someone want to be read a special tale about-” He glanced at the book’s cover. “-a Very Hungry Caterpillar?” “Mhm! Come read wif me an RoRo!” Deceit chuckled and followed Remus into the “castle”.

Thirty minutes and two books later, Remus was asleep curled up between his big brother and his DeeDee. “Finally” Deceit whispered to Roman. “How did you do that?” 

“Practice. Taking care of Patton and Logan taught me a trick or two. I’ll leave so you two can sleep, alright?” 

Deceit nodded and yawned, fangs gleaming as he curled around the still-sleeping little. “Thanks again.” “No problem. Nothing a prince couldn’t handle!” Roman grinned smugly and sank out.

Deceit rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Remus. The little mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around him, his legs quickly joining the full-body embrace. The lying side smiled fondly, used to the other’s tight hugs, and rested his chin atop the little’s head. 

As he began to drift off, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of comfort and warmth rush over him. His little boy could be rowdy at times, but he loved him.


End file.
